


Grojcember Art Prompts

by GrojZow11



Category: Grojband
Genre: Art, December art challenge, Digital Art, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrojZow11/pseuds/GrojZow11
Summary: A December Art prompt BABY!!!!Note: Will now be adding short stories to some art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Corey's first snow fall!

Six year old Corey couldn't remember why he woke up in five in the morning. He usually a heavy sleeper throughout the morning. He would wake up until around lunchtime or when Trina would scream about whatever mad about that day. So waking up in his still dark room is something new to him.

The first thing he notice that the room was cold. Sure it was the beginning of winter, but it was never _t_ _his_ cold to begin with. His blanket weren't the warmest thing he hope for, but it was warm enough to snuggle his body through the morning. He hope to go back to sleep when he notice something out the window. At first, he though it was sunlight, only to now notice that it was still dark out. It took a while for him to see something white through the window. Curious, he got up and set out of bed to get a closer look. His body shiver with every step he take toward the window, but marches on to see what is outside.

When he finally got close to the glass, he gasped at the sight. 

The whole sky was covered in grey clouds, but what caught his attention was the flurries of snow coming down on the already covered yard and streets. Corey's eyes widen excitingly to see something like this for the first time. His eyes followed some pretty flakes as it sticks to the window before melting in contact. This simple yet amazing occurrence make Corey let out a breathy laugh as he's grinning ear to ear.

Guess he doesn't mind getting cold once in a while 


	2. Day 2: Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about Mina’s sort of sweater shirt.


	3. Day 3: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two buddies cuddling near a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Decide to add a short story here! I would probably add stories to the last two chapter and hopefully Grojtober too.

It would be understatement to say that Laney was freezing.

After practicing with her band for the today, Laney was on her way own the snow storm decided to come out of nowhere. Needless to say, trudging her way through the thick snow has made it to her list of "Worst thing to possibly happen to her". She hopes she makes it back to Corey's house before she turns into a snowman.... or a popsicle.

Thankfully, she made it... barely. She swore she about to get hypothermia when she knock on the front door. Thankfully, it was Corey who answer the door and not his sister. Seeing her would've taken a turn for the worst.

"Hey man, didn't expect you to come bac- WHOAA, what happen to you?!" Corey started before doing a double take on the red head's appearance. Laney didn't know what she look like, but but considering how cold she is she wouldn't be surprised if there were some icicles hanging on her. 

"Snow... snow happen Core." Laney was able to answer before stepping into the house. 

"Man, it snow hard out there!" Corey commented after closing the door. "It's like Howling Heights(1) decided to come here."

"Don't remind me..." Laney grumbled. She had taken off her coat and boots, yet was still cold. Sometimes she regrets wearing socks.

"Still cold, huh?" Corey asked, seeing his friend shaking a bit. "Lucky for you my dad has started the fireplace. C'mon!" He grab Laney's hand as he drags her to the living room. Laney blushes from the sudden contact. but feeling his warm hands makes up for it.

Both bandmates made it to the couch and Laney can already feel herself warming up. It came to surprise when Corey decided to wrap a large blanket around to both of them. 

"Somehow you made me cold too." He joked. Laney did her best to glare, but couldn't help but smiles along with them. The two of them sat on the couch for a while, watching the flames dance inside the fire place. Laney was enjoying the warmth when all of a sudden Corey drape his head onto hers. Surprised, she looked up to see his eyes close and his breathing steady. It seems that he has fallen asleep on her.

Laney couldn't help but blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fill in some stories for the previous chapters and hopefully Grojtober.


	4. Day 4: Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny is stuck...

Who in the right mind that this was a good idea. The Newmans were setting up their own Christmas tree in the garage when Konnie had the brightest idea to dress Lenny in an angel outfit and stuck him on top of the tree. Let's just said that he is not having a good time. 

"Guys, this is ridiculous!!" Lenny cried out, having his eyes closed while hanging on to the tree as much as he could.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Carrie call. 

Who idea to even dress me up like this?" Lenny stressed, gesturing the white gown and halo he was force to wear. "This doesn't even have wings!"

Konnie laughed to herself, "Yea, I don't remember what happened to those."

"Why do I have to do this? You know I'm afraid of heights!" Lenny peak his eyes to take a look down before shutting it closed again. 

"Dude, the tree isn't _that_ tall!" Kim groaned, rolling her eyes at her friend's "situation". 

"You're not the one up here!!!" He countered. "Please let me down."

"You can do it Lens!" Carrie shouts. "Like Kim said, it not really that far from the ground." 

And Lenny did tried, after several minutes of encouraging himself to open his eyes. But that became his mistake when he almost fall from the tree. Luckily, a branch saved him. Unfortunately....

"OH MY GOD!" Konnie shouts, laughing her heart out as the band now see the gown hanging Lenny lopped side like he was getting a wedgie. The rest of the girls soon join Konnie in her laughter from the sight of it - all except for Lenny, of course. 

"Aw nuts."


	5. Day 5: Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic Scarf Fail
> 
> Sorry for the late update, moving stuff have a toll on my stamina.

Kin could not for the life of him comprehend how he ended up in this predicament. All he wanted was to wear a scarf so he could join the gang for some old fashion snowball fight. Apparently, it took him a while to find it, which was stuck between two inventions he had in progress of finishing. But all it took was one tug for it to go wrong.

First, he ended up on the floor with the scarf covering his head. He then proceeds tug an end piece so he can see. But that end piece got stuck to another invention and the scarf around him got tighter. He tried to same thing with the other end, but ended with the same result. One thing led to another, and by the end of it, Kin ended up entangled in what he would call a "spider web made of yarn". Apparently some of the yarn got loose during the "fight".

That when the door open to reveal Kon in his winter gear. It seeems that he was taking too long and he (and probably his friends) opt to look for him. 

"Kin are you don-" He starts, but when he saw his brother's position he stop his sentence. Corey and Laney were behind him and came in to look upon the scene as well. 

Let just say they didn't get to have a snowball fight that day. 


	6. Day 6: Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, they hate it...
> 
> The discord seem to make these two miserable for some reason. 
> 
> Edit: to be honest, this short story isn't good.

Laney and Lenny are starting to think their band are getting too friendly with each other these days. 

It all started when their leaders declare each other to a Christmas "battle of the band". While this wasn't a unusual occurrence for them to duke it out once and while, this one just came out of nowhere as they have just saw each other at the mall. 

Then there was the strange request - they all must dress up as elves.

It was a strange request to say the least. It could be that fact that Christmas was coming around the corner and they wanted to keep up with the theme. But the two really didn't thought of it. After all, it was just a harmless duel between two bands and Corey and Carrie tend to come up with the most ridiculous conditions. Though it was a coincidence that they were in the mall that they could buy the elf costume. 

They should have known that something was up; with their respective bandmates knowing looks, the giggling, heck, they almost miss the winks their leaders were giving each other. it was even becoming suspicious that they ended up in the same clothing store. It should've come apparent when their friend ask them to change first. 

Yet here they are, stand unamused in matching elves costumes while their bandmates gather around them smiling and giggling.

Unamused indeed. 


	7. Day 7: Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically the Sasquatch episode


	8. Hiatus!!

So this is a announcement.   
  


I am moving on Thursday on the 10th and my laptop is already pack. So I won’t be posting for a big until further notice.   
  


Thank you


	9. Day 9: Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back! I don't know hoe long I'll be able to caught up with the other prompts, but will be coming soon!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add the reins :E

"Core, are you sure this is a good idea?" Laney asked anxiously.

"Oh come on Lanes, tbhis will be epic!" Corey exclained, "What to be worried about?" 

"We might die!" 

The large sled they are sitting in (minus Kon) is teetering on a tall, steep slope. Kon was attached to the sled wearing a reindeer outfit while Corey was wearing a santa suit and Laney and Kin with elf outfits. Apparently, Corey had this crazy idea of them riding through Peaceville, trying to deliver some gifts to random strangers. While Kin and Kon went along with it, Laney was on the fence on it. First of all, the slope was really steep, almost to a vertical level. It was also as tall as Howling Height and downing down to the speed of sound would end with disaster. What's worse is that the trail they'll be riding on leads to a frozen pond. 

"I just don't get why Kon is the "reindeer" when we can just go down." Laney blatantly states. 

"Then where the fun of being santa without the reindeer?!" Corey smiled, "Right Kon?"

"You got it bro!" Kon yells.

Kin seems to be the other person to have second thoughts as he's clinging onto the bag they have in the back. But can't seem to say no to these kinds of things. 

"Okay, LET'S DO THIS!!"

And just like that, the sled is tip and down they go to the speed of sound. Corey and Kon were having a blast while Laney and Kin are clinging to their lives to whatever solid object they can hang on to. 

Unfortunately, they were going too fast to do anything and they ended up in the frozen pond. 


	10. Day 10: Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of Hanukkah whatsoever. I don't want to come off as rude because I don't know about the holiday.


	11. Day 11: Chocolate




	12. Day 12: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a short from Grojband Shorts. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/nmXucnB8Tgk


	13. Day 13: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up with the prompts!!!
> 
> And here's a story!!

Kin couldn't help by stare at the vastness of space. 

Here he was, standing on a space rock that might potentially destroy the Earth. Yet the dark sky surrounding him is so peaceful, tranquil with small yet bright stars. He could even make out some the constellations from here. 

Then, out in the corner of his eye, he saw a something zooming across the dark space. It could've have been another meteor or a comet (which would've been super cool). But to him, he wanted to be a shooting star. And he wish that they make this one alive.

At least he got the chance to see a beautiful view like this. 


	14. Day 14: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks... they are trying...


	15. Day 15: Dreidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Carrie not understanding Hanukkah


	16. Day 16: Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grojband Gang as Decorations


	17. Day 17: Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the Kin Tree in a Christmas Tree


	18. Day 18: Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Mellow being Santa... Story time


	19. Day 19: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the complication with no having a desk, I will be resorting to hand drawn prompts till christmas.


	20. Day 20: Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have a nice dream once and a while.


	21. Day 21: Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It least someone is looking forward to it


	22. Day 22: Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to draw Ice.
> 
> This was take for Hear Us Rock where Nick Mallory got frozen Han Solo style


	23. Day 23: Hibernation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear


	24. Day 24: Reindeeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more day until Christmas day yall


	25. Merry Christmas

Happy Merry After Christmas! Sorry this was a day late. I would done it yesterday but 1.) I got tired from Grandma’s and 2.) this was like the third try


End file.
